extreme_fanfic_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Winters
Joseph Winters is an Irish Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme Fanfic Wrestling Extreme Fanfic Wrestling Winters made his debut in a 6 man tag match, teaming with the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Powerline and Thunderbolt to face MARKK, Jack Threlfall and Thunder Long (Hinting a heel turn for Long) in a winning effort. The following week, Winters faced fellow european wrestler, Jack Threlfall and won by disqualification when Thunder Long interfered (Confirming Long's heel turn). The following week, Winters faced debuting star, Jason Cage but was unsuccessful. The following week, after Cage beat Thunder Long by DQ, Long kept attacking Cage with a chair, causing Winters to come out with a kendo stick and challenged Long to a 3 Stages of Hell Match at the Supremacy X PPV. The following week, Cage and Winters formed a tag team and defeated The Asian Alliance. At Supremacy X, Winters faced Long in a three stages of hell match, first losing the Flag Match, then winning the Strap Match, when it looked like Winters was going to lose the Last ride match, Thunder Long was attacked by Jason Cage (Who was hiding in the hearse) and helped Joseph win the match. The following night, Winters and Cage (Now going by the team name Asheel, named after Jason Cage's user) were unsuccessful in winning the EFW World Tag Team Championship against H20. The following week, Winters was announced as one of the 16 entrants in the EFW Wildcard Tag Tournament to earn a shot at the Tag Titles at Hardcore Hell Hole, his partner was decided as Martin Scarab. The following week, Winters and Scarab won their opening round match against 2 Jobbers. The week after, Scarab and Winters beat Devil Child and Giant Guppy. The week after, Winters and Scarab won the tournament, earning a shot at the tag titles. At Hardcore Hell Hole, Winters and Scarab won the tag titles, making them the third tag champions. The following night, H20 win the titles back, giving Scarab and Winters the shortest tag title reign ever. At the Chaos PPV, Winters won the EFW Zero G Championship after beating Randy Newton in a Ladder match. Winters' next appearence was joining Travis Cade and Ryan Fawcer at ringside for a Six Pack Challenge to determine the Number One Contender for the EFW Zero G Title at No Man's Land, the entrants in the 6 Pack Challenge were Devil Child, Giant Guppy, MARKK, Demonic DJ, Furious Frye and John Pecker, the winner was MARKK. A couple weeks later, Joseph teamed with the EFW World Heavyweight Champion, Bruiser Bencia and Brutal Barry to face Thunder Long, MARKK and Warsman, in a losing effort. At No Man's Land, Winters beat MARKK to keep the Zero G Title. The following night, Winters offered an open challenge to anyone in the Zero G Division to face him next week, if they could beat him, Winters would give them a shot at the Zero G Title at Endurance, the challenge was answered by Duke Jackson. The following week, Jackson beat Winters, confirming the 2 would face off at Endurance. At Endurance, Jackson beat Winters by countout, but Winters kept the title. The following night, Winters came out to give a speech on being the longest reigning Zero G Champion so far, when Steven Edens (who had won a 20 man Royal Rumble at Endurance) revealed he wanted to challenge Winters for the Zero G Title at Summertime, Winters accepted the challenge. The following week, Winters competed against Demonic DJ in a winning effort. In Wrestling Finishers: Shooting Star Press Superkick Pele Kick Signatures: Diving Crossbody Diving Back Elbow Tag Team Finishers (With Jason Cage): Double Superkick Cutter (Cage) followed by a Shooting Star Press (Winters) Entrance Themes: "My Song Knows Wwhat You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy (Singles Competition) "When I Grow Up" by Mayday Parade (Teaming with Jason Cage) Entrance Pictures Championships and Accomplishments EFW World Tag Team Champion (1 Time (With Martin Scarab(1))) EFW Zero G Champion (1 Time)-current Category:Irish Wrestlers Category:Faces Category:High Flyers Category:Foreigners Category:Zero G Division Category:Males Category:Zero G Champions Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Roster Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Europeans